Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) is a Shinigami and a former Captain of the 12th Division, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His Lieutenant was Hiyori Sarugaki. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he owns a small convenience store, Urahara Shop, which doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Kisuke Urahara is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes), which has earned him the nickname''' "Sandal-Hat"' (ゲタ帽子, G''eta-Bōshi; "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub). During his earlier years in Soul Society, he had a clean-shaved face and wore the standard Shinigami uniform. In his more casual events, he usually wore his geta. He later wore a long-sleeved captain's haori after his promotion to the rank of Captain. Personality History Plot Inventions Shattered Shaft: The Shatterd Shaft is a deep hole filled with a gas that speeds up the process of Encroachment until it would last only 72 hours. It is used to awaken a Soul's latent Shinigami powers. Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Captain of the 12th Division, Urahara boasts great amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his Reiatsu, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakutō Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess): In sealed form, it is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, allowing it to still operate like other Zanpakutō. The shaft's base bears a skull and blue flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it. Back when Urahara was still in the Gotei 13, Benihime was sealed in an average-sized katana form, with a black sheath worn under Urahara's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping. Shikai: It's triggered by the command "Awaken" (起きろ, Okiro); Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. : Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of performing a variety of crimson-colored energy techniques. Urahara can use these techniques of Benihime's with a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Sing, Benihime' (啼け紅姫, Nake, Benihime; ''Japanese for ''"Sing, Crimson Princess") Bankai: Not yet revealed. Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Kanritai